A Matrix Tarzan is Intimidating as- Fuck?
by TwinRise
Summary: Dirk was an accomplished robotics engineer who happened to end up on a deserted island. Jake was a deserted boy who is had ended up finding a certain robotics engineer on his island, but surviving by himself for so long has forced Jake to lose touch with his human side and has brought him to be maybe too animalistic


Hey everyone! This is actually my first Homestuck story and probably my only. This story is actually for a friend's birthday (her present was she could choose any couple and fandom for me to create a fanfiction about. She choose Dirk and Jake; her OTP of her loved comic Homestuck), so in other word I know little to nothing about home stuck though I do find the couple very very cute! XD but I must make a disclaimer. Since I know very little about homestuck please realize that some of the story or characters may be inaccurately portrayed. So please don't spite me or kindly tell me the inaccuracy :3 (although I did do some research on homestuck… and by research I mean I looked at fan art, amvs and read fanfics! ;P the comic does look pretty cool for what I've seen about it:3 if only studying could be that fun)

-be you-

It was a wild night for one certain Strider. This morning he was on a wonderful cruise winning, yet another, prize for creating, yet another, robot. Dirk was a brilliant robotics prodigy who advanced the engineering world with every creation. But now he was on the shore of a beautiful, lush…disserted island. This island was untouched by man's growing need to set civilization in every part of the world; in fact it's not even on the map. His high tech glass showed his coordination and with the map he had, he saw that the coordination should put him in the middle of the ocean. He sighed in worry. He knows that his glasses has already put out a distress signal for his location but there's no telling how long it will take someone to find him….and he's also on a _disserted_ island. Dirk was quite the little survivalist when he was younger but that was many years ago and a few billion dollars ago. Even he would admit to having it pretty cushiony as of late. Though he was grateful for a few things, he at least had his trusty katanna, his superior fighting skills, a map, a way for minimal communication (his glasses), his fitness level and for the fact it was a lush island full of food and probably many places for clean water. But that was the problem. The island's lush appearance only showed the fact there is many predators here and Dirk could already point out plants he had never seen or heard of before. This island is unexplored. There could be billions of unknown wild life species here and he barely knew the basics of survival.

"Calm down strider!" Dirk finally yelled out. 'I'm a strider for fucks sake! I can survive this!' Taking a deep breath, Dirk cleared his head and closed his eye. He just stood there for a moment listening to the movement of animals with in the jungle and waves of the sea. Calming down he concentrated on the breeze and opened his eyes.

"First things first, I need fire." He spoke to himself noticing the darkening sky. He calmly regained his composer as he started gathering dry drift wood. He would really wish to have shelter to but exploring an unknown territory did not sound like it would be a bright idea. He was now very thankful his forgetful colleagues' smoking habit now. He can add a lighter to list of things he has to survive with. After many years of his colleagues misplacing or forgetting their lighters he started carrying one around as a joke, though he never indulged in smoking he didn't care if people he worked with did.

Finally satisfied with his bundle of wood he sat down near the shore and set it a flame. He sat there staring at it for a while knowing he wouldn't sleep tonight. He just started recalled the events that led him to the island though they were still blurry from the drug. He remembers that his friends had come to the conclusion that playing hide and go seek on a boat would be 'so cool' and being 23 was no excuse not to play. Dirk was going to decline but his brother, Dave, made some remark of it being stupid. So Dirk decided to taunt with a 'why you scared to lose bro?' so he had to join at that point. Soon after though, Dirk realized his plan backed fired for now he had to join to. Next thing Dirk remembered is crawling into a life boat and felt a dart in his throat. He quickly lost control of his body as the poison kicked in. he then remembered a shadowy figure start to lower him and the life boat and then black. Next thing he knew he woke up to the thump of the life boat coming ashore to the island. In short, someone try to assassinate him thinking the ocean would take his life, that or dehydration /starvation would. So was a good thing he randomly found this island, but doesn't mean he's in the clear yet. Dirk then laughed a bit thinking that by now he was probably deemed the most epic of all hid and seekers.

-be dirk-

'sigh…. What the fuck is I supposed to do.' I was starting to get this uneasy feeling of be watched… or hunted, either way it wasn't good. I kept my back to the ocean to have clear view of the jungle in case of animals, yet somehow I was getting tired. The drug must still be in my system because there is no way I would want to sleep in this circumstance. Then I felt myself start to slump to the side. 'fuck'

-be you-

Dirk started to wake up to something sniffing at his hair. In his hazy half-awake state he thought it was Nepata being her cat self again and turned over but was quickly snapped back to reality with a growl and with the sand that now invaded his nose. Dirk stiffened trying not to angry the animal. He felt a noes nudge his ribs in another sniff but was followed by a snort as if it sniff up some of the sand he was now wearing. But now dirk was really confused… the noes almost felt human… Dirk moved his arm a bit only to be met with another animalistic growl. Freezing again, he took a silent breath and opening his eyes. It was defiantly human Dirk quickly concluded looking at the shadow that cascaded over him. From the shadow he/she had short choppy hair and was wearing some sort of modern. In excitement Dirk quickly sat up and turned around to meet him/her now feeling hope for civilization; momentarily forgetting the person in question was growling at him.

"Hey…" dirk was quickly cut off as (realizing the person was male) the jungle boy went from an all four position into a couple of back flips landing himself a safe distance away from Dirk with a pistol aimed threateningly at him. Dumb founded at this matrix like move Dirk sat there taking in the boy's features.

-be dirk-

I knew that I was bi but now looking at this jungle boy, I'm most defiantly gay. This boy had a nice tan from all the sun exposure and was very fit. Toned to the point that it looked like there was not an ounce of fat on him yet he was thin. He was wearing a worn green button down shirt that was unbutton at the moment, but under it he had just a plain T with a skull on it . He also had on khaki shorts with a gun holster strapped to each thigh. His hair was messy in un kept yet in a totally hot way. 'is that even possible?' Basically One bad ass hoty…. But what got me the most was his eyes. They were so open to what he was feeling yet had traces of deep embedded hurt. Does he always have those eyes? But on the other hand they were wild and animalistic. They were so exzotic.

I start to move again when heard a click from the gun.

"woah!" I quickly said. This startles him for some reason. "I'm not going to hurt ya." I calmly but quickly say without moving. He twirks his head slightly to the side as his eyes widen in slight recognition ( of what I'm not sure.) He opens his mouth and closes back up in some kind of mental debate. He opens his mouth again and pauses in thought.

"w..What HELL are you doing on my bloody island?" he finally spoke in anger. I'm most defiantly gay. His British accent made swoon from where I sat, it was a pleasantly surprising, yet it sadden me by how un used it sounded. His eyes narrowed waiting for his answer.

"I just…" I started but was cut off.

"who sent you? If you are part of my family, scram!" he said in a growl, "I won't hesitate to shoot!" he followed up as his eyes narrowed; his voice getting airy at this point.

"if you would let me speak," I start cautiously "I'm not trying to trespass, no I neither know or am part of your family, I was lost at sea and my name is Dirk Strider." I spoke slowly his stance remained unwavering. Not going to lie this hotty was intimidating as shit. I mean fuck, a lion could pounce him and he look like he wouldn't budge. Forget that the lion would even attempt pouncing; even I could feel the predator vibes from this guy.

He started to gain a slightly curious look, but then lost as he suddenly tensed up again. This time it was different though. It was as if he was in a trance now. His eyes glossed over and then he dropped down in a stance that showed his readiness to bolt. Afraid of losing my chance of survival by losing this jungle boy (who obviously sensed something bad) I leapt from spot only to have him bolt into my stomach. I guess going to an attack ready animalistic boy was not the best move, but shit it's better to be beat up and have a jungle boy than be bruise free and have no jungle boy. Feeling his shoulder leave my stomach, I started to fall forward in a gasp. He then quickly twisted around grabbing my arm and pinned it to my shoulder, painfully might I add, landing himself on top of my back and a gun to my head; all before I hit the floor. This guy was fast, scary fast. I felt the vibrations through his body as he made a deep throaty growl at me much more animalistic than before.

"hey," I grunted shortly in a loss of air. His gripped tightened as he stilled again. I now realized what he was running from as a pack of wild wolves made themselves known.

"Fu.." he quickly silent me as he pressed his gun harshly into my skull. The wolves started to pan around with growls. The boy never wavered and growled back. Now I was scared. These wolves were getting closer and I was immobilized by what I thought was going to be my savior. One lunged at us, but with swift accuracy he removed the gun from my head shot the wolf in midair. The wolves jumped back in result of their fallen friend but regained ground with a quickened pace.

"off me.." I almost whispered starting to struggle with his grip, "I can help" I tried to bargain with him. I thought he didn't hear me until he leaned down and growled into my ear. "don't get in my way." With this he left my back taking on the closes wolf. (fuck that was hot) I quickly jumped to me feet with a chill down my spine, to attack the next wolf. We continued to strife like bad asses, taking on the wolves with swift acuteness. I smirked at him in a taunting way as I save him from a wolf attack to his back as he reloaded his trusty pistols. 'so even matrix Tarzan isn't invincible' I mentally joked as I killed the last one.

… or so I thought.

Out of nowhere a wolf attacked me and time slowed down. I saw the boy raise his gun and pull the trigger, but only a click echoed the air. 'I thought he just reloaded' the wolf was getting closer in his mid air leep, but the boy was quicker. He dropped his gun and before it hit the ground he was in front of me. My eyes widened as a yelp echoed through air. He was yanked to the floor by the wolf's weight as it latched its self to the boys shoulder, but within seconds the boy broke its neck.

Time speed back up as he shoved the wolf off of him and he started to stand. He cringed again as he stumbled forward with a hiss. 'Dammit taunting always gets me in so much damn trouble! Damn Fucking ego!'

"o my god. Im so sor…" I say as I reach for him "are you ok?"

He cringed away from me like an injured animal would and gripped his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Yet within seconds from this reaction, his animalistic trance seemed to snap and his eyes lost their gloss.

"why did you?" he asked leaning his head to the side in question. 'what is this kid bipolar or something?' "did I what?" I reply.

"save me?" he answered "aren't you suppose to protect yourself… survival?" I look at him at this point in realization. He obviously has been on this island awhile…. Alone….. to survive. There is no brotherly kindness or need to put your own life in danger for another here. This is the wild. "the same reason you saved me I guess" he looked intently at me. "what do you possibly want to know from me?" he replied.

"huh?" now I was confused

"I saved you because I wanted to know what possessed you to save me. After all we just met and I was threatening you from the beginning, we are hardly allies." He spoke making his accent more present the more he talked though it was raspy and started to die off toward the end of his speech.

"aaaaaaa….human nature I guess" I shrugged

"…hahahahahahaha _human _nature? Lad, we are just animals with a more known society and a dominate pack mentality. We will stay true to 'survival of the fittest'; our species is not excluded just because we are on top of the food chain." He said with a cynical chuckle. Something is wrong with this guy, seriously.

First Chappy ok? I know I am a noob to this fandom, but did I get the characters close? Also another disclaimer, I wrote this in one night….not my best work… the plot is rushed but I hate first chappies… so much work in explaining the setting….But if you some how liked it, don't worry I'll be posting more! I have to post at least once a week (present agree) hope you enjoyed! X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3


End file.
